Internet of Things is network for realizing informationization, remote management control and intelligentization by linking sensors, controllers, machines, persons and things together in a new manner through communication technology such as a local network or Internet to form links between people and things and between things. With the rapid development of Internet of Things technology, more and more articles are networked. However, intercommunication can hardly be achieved due to different standards of information systems built in different regions in different stages, and the so-called “information isolated islands” are formed. The user needs a uniform platform in which a plurality of networks and a plurality of protocols are compatible to realize intercommunication.
As one way for implementing the Internet of Things, a Wireless Sensor Network (WSN) is a wireless network consisting of a large number of static or mobile sensors in a self-organizing and multi-hop manner to collaboratively sense, acquire, process and transmit information of objects sensed in a geographic region covered by the network and finally send this information to the owner of the network.
In the existing Internet of Things comprising a plurality of network nodes, the information of various network nodes adopting the same or different network communication protocols is generally stored through cloud storage technology. Cloud storage technology means integrating a large number of different types of storage devices in a network through application software by means of clustered applications, network technology or distributed file system to allow them work collaboratively and jointly provide data storage and service access functions to the outside. The current cloud storage is all implemented in the application layer, and it solves the problem of storage pressure for mass data. However, the architecture of cloud storage itself and the process of user access are complicated, and application software is required to centrally manage devices. When a user wants to acquire or is transmitting data, access needs to be performed via a user access layer, and data are to be downloaded from a uniform data storage layer provided by the service provider. Such centralized management greatly increases communication overhead, and wastes the bandwidth and power consumption of channels.
The numerous terminals in the Internet of Things are generating numerous data all the time, but not all of the data need to be stored permanently. A lot of the data will lose their value once they are used for the first time, and these data do not need to occupy the storage space for a long time. Unnecessary storage resources will be wasted if any single datum is completely stored. According to the life cycle concept, such data are defined as short life information: the information with a short process of establishment, use and lose of value. It has the following characteristics:
1) real-time strong
2) short timeliness
3) unpredictability
4) large data scale
The centralized cloud-storage method for the network node information adopting the same or different network communication protocols in the existing Internet of Things causes the problem of massive data storage, and meanwhile information transmission requires occupying a lot of communication resources, and the power consumption and bandwidth required by information transmission are positively related with the transmitted information amount and distance. The method mentioned in the present patent can facilitate to solve these problems.
The disclosure of the above background art is only for assisting the understanding of the concept and technical solution of the present application for invention, and does not necessarily belong to the prior art of the present application for invention. The above background art shall not be used to evaluate the novelty and inventiveness of the present application without any explicit evidence showing that the above content has been disclosed before the filing date of the present invention application.